My True Love
by Das-Chan
Summary: [SakuraXKakashi]


The night was cold a dark, with stars shining brighter then ever. Sakura was being walked home by Kakashi after many hours of harsh training together. The fact that they were the only ones out at this hour, the walk to her apartment was well, quiet. For some time now Kakashi had been attracted to Sakura in a way that a teacher shouldn't. But what he didn't know was that she felt the exact same way about him. That's why their walk was filled with an awkward silence. Not only did they need each others touch but, the fact that they were both dripping with sweat and extremely tense didn't help one bit. Actually it made it worse.

They finally reached the door to her apartment. As they were about to say their goodnights Kakashi noticed she had a speck of dirt on her face. He slowly picked up his thumb to wipe it of her flawless skin.

She looked at him with a need as he looked at her. He slowly put his hand on her cheek. At that moment his urges took over him.

Pushing down the mask he leaned in closer and lightly pressed his soft lips onto hers.

Placing her hand on the back of his head she returned the kiss. Then suddenly the two turned what was a light kiss at first, into a strong passionate one. Both tongs seeking domination, and neither giving up the battle. Holding each other so close with no room between them Sakura placed her hand on the knob to her one bedroom apartment so they can continue this in a more private area.

In the room, while not breaking their fight for dominance, Kakashi lifted his hand to un-zips her blouse. Slowly opening the shirt, he couldn't help but stop the kiss to marvel at her beauty. She giggled at how hypnotized he looked, as if he had never seen a woman's chest before.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice and a sly look in her eye.

Blinking a couple times Kakashi came to. He noticed her giggle and he raised his eyebrow. A sly look in his eyes started to show.

Placing his hands in her shoulders he pushed the clothing off of her and watched as it fell gracefully onto the floor.

She looked up at him, and started to unbutton his vest.

Kakashi was going crazy from how slowly she was unbuttoning. Little did he know she did it on purpose to drive him crazy and it was working.

Slowly maneuvering her fingers on the last button the vest was finally off. Not wanting to wait any longer, Kakashi took off his turtle neck in one swift move.

Sakura's eyes went wide from how beautiful his muscles looked. Her figures slowly went over them. She slowly traced his scars with her fingertips, as she studied every single inch of his abdomen. A sly smile crept across his face. Placing his right hand around her waist and his left on the back of her head he gently, yet passionately kissed her, as if all of his love toward her were being said through that kiss. For you see he loved her more then anyone in the world.

Sakura slowly returned the loving kiss with one of her own.

Suddenly a tear fell down her cheek.

Stopping the kiss they looked at each other with loving eyes. They both knew that this wasn't just sex anymore it was love.

Then in unison they undressed each other from the waist down.

Staring at each others exposed bodies, they continued the kiss. But this kiss was a little more passionate then the one before. Her open window sent a cold breeze that made them clutch each other for warmth.

Skillfully pushing him on the bed without breaking the kiss, she held his wrists down. At that moment their skin became hot as their insides burned with passion.

Kakashi then flipped her over so he would be the one on top. He then started moving his hand up her stomach in a slow manner. She moaned for more. Kakashi felt her waist shift slightly under him as he felt her muscles contract form her slowly moving legs that spread farther apart every second, as to let him know to go whenever he was ready.

He wasn't, he couldn't be. He waited for this to long. He wanted Sakura, as well as himself, to remember this night for the rest of their lives.

He looked up, his eyes met with hers.

Kakashi lowered his head. His lips lightly brushed against her ear, whispering the words he had wanted to say to her for far too long.

Sakura then shifted her head so her lips could meet his ear as his did hers. She whispered the words he wanted to hear for they were the words she felt strongest about.

"I love you too"

Kakashi lifted his head a little so he could once kiss the love of his life once more, but this time the kiss would not be broken. Using his arms to lift himself, his skin went form hot to burning.

Kakashi slowly started to enter her, and at the same time lifting his hand to hold hers in his.

Sakura clutched his hand through their laced fingers. At that moment she was penetrated.

Sakura arched her back, as to try to ease the feeling of being snapped in half.

Sakura trembled, for she has never felt a sensation such as this in her life.

Kakashi felt her tremble. He felt her uneasy breaths.

Jest then he stopped kissing her but still kept contact with her lips. He slowly started to breath into mouth to ease her breaths. Soon their lungs moved in slow rhythm, and her trembling stopped. At that moment they became one.

As the sun started to come up, one slowly became two once more.

The light from the sun draped over their skin and made the two of them glow. The warm rays of light made their deep sleep into a deeper one, as Kakashi held Sakura in his arms for what felt like eternity.

The End


End file.
